


Friday Routine

by Prawnperson



Series: Lord Peepers AU [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Andy is the Peepers to Peepers now, First part of a series! A sort of introduction, Hater and Dom are mentioned like once, Human AU, no relationships....YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Peepers is a creature of habit-but that isn’t to say he doesn’t like a change.





	Friday Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a human au!! Well, semi human, since they’re aliens with various different ears, eyes, etc. But all humanoid at least!

This is his Friday night routine. It has been for so long, almost always uninterrupted. Andy spends times with his soldiers, his friends. Most of them leave the ship. Those who don’t stay well out of Peepers’ way, so far they may as well be gone.

He is left alone.

As much as he enjoys it, there’s a strange eeriness about it. He takes the ship specifically to the lucky dragon, the only Chinese restaurant that does the food the way he likes it. He could easily rob them at gunpoint every week, but he chooses to instead wait, sit with the other patrons until his order is ready in the little red and white striped plastic bag. He pays for it with the planet’s proper currency. He’s maniacal, but he isn’t stupid, and he knows what cooks can do to food when they don’t like a customer.

That was, after all, how he got rid of his first and only boss.

He takes his meal into the half throne room, half control centre of the ship and sits cross legged on the giant chair, made up entirely of molten rock. He eats his salt and chilli chicken in complete silence, doesn’t know why it makes his chest feel empty. He’ll occasionally choose to watch something on his laptop, an old, poorly written comedy, one that relies mainly on misfortune for cheap jokes. He laughs sometimes, even when he doesn’t find it funny. Maybe he’s keeping up appearances, but there’s nobody there to see.

He goes to bed at midnight, one in the morning, whenever the hollow ache he feels gets too much to bear, and sleeps the sleep of the dead. He’s never awake when the watchdogs return.

The few times there have been changes to this solid routine have happened the most since he came to this galaxy. The wandering weirdo and his friend, they’ll sometimes try to visit. Sylvia, the taller one, has to try and control Wander, bribe him into keeping quiet. At first, Peepers terrifies them off the ship, blasts at them with molten liquid. The next few times, he has difficulty tracking Wander down to repeat the process. It’s an almost entertaining distraction.

The Zbornax is fun to tease about almost everything. Her hair, her clothes, the way she walks. The more frequently Wander drags her along the more biting her comebacks become. She’s fun to talk to, in a strange way, her insults give his brain something to play with, let him use some particularly scathing adjectives he normally only gets to use on his most despised rivals. When she fights back is the most fun.

All in all, they’re good, solid entertainment. A pleasant change to an almost stale routine. Almost. It still doesn’t stop Peepers from slashing at them with burning hot spikes, the ones that quickly dart out from the very tips of his gloved fingers. No, to let them stay would show them the pathetic mercy that would soon enough prove to be Lord Hater’s downfall. He’s heard from his men that they’re sometimes allowed to sleep in one of the engine rooms by the soft hearted commander of the supposed Hater Empire.

But still, it is a welcome distraction. A very welcome distraction indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of what will (hopefully) be a full series based within this AU. I wanted to introduce a few of the basic concepts of it before anything else? Sorry if it’s stupid aha. Feedback, questions, and all that stuff is greatly appreciated and really helps develop the AU! Thank you for reading!


End file.
